My Past, Present and Future
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: To my future self, I was told by my teacher to write a letter to my future self. I am ten years old right now and you are supposed to be reading this at thirty years old. This assignment is for me to write down my past, present and future. I hope you remember everything so far and I hope my wishes have come true in you.


**My Past, Present and Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN:** Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

**~.~**

_To my future self,_

_I was told by my teacher to write a letter to my future self. I am ten years old right now and you are supposed to be reading this at thirty years old. This assignment is for me to write down my past, present and future. I hope you remember everything so far and I hope my wishes have come true in you._

_So I will start with my past. I used to imagine myself as a fairy. Lots of girls wanted to be a princess, but I wanted to be a fairy. Fairies were pretty, magical, mysterious, and free. They got to do whatever they wanted and flit around with their magical wings. They even got to use magic. I wish I had magic and then all my problems could just disappear. I loved helping mum plant flowers in the flower garden (still do, but not as much). I also liked picture books with dragons, mermaids, unicorns, fairies and all that magical stuff._

_Enough of the past, now I will talk about my present. It has not been easy being really smart. I am going to a private school where all the rich snobs go. Mum and dad are dentists so we are well off, it is the reason why I am going to such a snobby school. I like what I am learning and what the school has to offer…but I do not like the students here. They bully me quite a lot, calling me an "insufferable know-it-all" and "Beaver Face Hermione". I do not like when they call me names so I hide away in the library when it is recess time. I want to have friends but no one likes me. Mum and dad do not notice that I am being bullied…it is because I have not told them and I do not want them to be disappointed in me. _

_My teacher says I am really advanced and that my vocabulary is the highest she has seen in the school! My school goes from elementary to high school and Mrs. Crabble says I am even smarter than some of the high school students, but she told me not to tell anyone. That is okay, I am just happy Mrs. Crabble likes me so much! She will not be my homeroom teacher next year but she says I can visit her anytime I want. Teachers are nice, they help you with your work and give you a place to hide if you want to be invisible. I want to be invisible a lot, it is no fun being alone. I want someone to talk to, I do not care if they are boys…I just want someone to be there for me and let me be there for them. I do not want to be a homework slave like how students at my school only want me around to do their homework for them. Sometimes it sucks being smart, maybe if I was not so smart I would have friends._

_That was a lot of talk about the present right? Now I want to talk and ask questions about my future. I don't know if I am still Hermione Granger when I am thirty years old, but I hope not. I want to be married to a man who knows me, loves me, and lets me be ME! Not someone else. I want a husband who will like me for being smart, maybe even smarter than him. I want him to treasure my dreams and help me reach them. I want him to have kids with me and raise super smart and handsome babies. I really hope that has come true…does it? Did I meet my dream man and marry him? Were we friends first or just acquaintances who had a spark between them like mum's romance novels? I hope he is handsome…for some reason I see a man with black as night hair, bright green eyes that sweep you in and the most adorkable glasses that make him seem so cute. Am I married to him? I hope so, he seems nice._

_I hope I got my dream job. I want to be the minister and work with the queen. She is really powerful and I want to be like that one day. I do right? I become minister and help others? I bring less poverty? Less crime? More money? Better living conditions to orphans? Help children in need? Do I become a super woman who helps everyone? I like to think I do. _

_I like to think I am helping others and am really really nice. I am still nice right? Never hurting anyone? Never doing wrong? I hope I am not a criminal…that would be terrible. Did I get pretty? Did my hair become sleek and long, like someone from a fairytale? Do my teeth get fixed? Are they straight? I hope so, I do not like being called "Beaver Face Hermione". I do not like my buck teeth and I hope they are fixed. I want to have a pretty smile. Do I grow taller? Am I slim? Do I have a pretty body like mum? If I have kids, do I still look pretty like mum did when she had me?_

_Is mum and dad still alive? If I have kids, do mum and dad like them? And if they do like them, are they spoiled rotten by them? Do I live near my parents or far away? Do I visit regularly? Do they like my husband (if I am married)? Did they tell him embarrassing stories about my younger years? I really hope not, that would be so embarrassing! Mum did not bring out the baby pictures right? Right?_

_Do I live in a house? Does it have a fence and big yard? Maybe even a pond? Or a flowerbed? Do I still garden? Does my husband help me or my kids? Do I play outside or just read inside? Do I still like books? Can I cook and bake? Can my husband? Does my favorite food change? What about my drink? Do I share anything with my husband? Or kids?_

_Am I still the same? Did I change?_

_Am I still alive? Do I have a happy life?_

_I hope I am happy and safe with a family. I hope all my wishes have come true._

_Love and best wishes,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Age 10_


End file.
